Adoption Ceremony
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Takes place after Sunwing, Chinook has a new family and now he must undergo the adoption ceremony to make it official. With his new parents and brother beside him, he has nothing to worry about.


Night filled the sky around the new Tree Haven; many Silverwings were hard at work transforming the regular tree into their new summer roost. Well not all of them were hard at work; there were only a few who had the day off from it, only because something more important was being done. Chinook Silverwing, the colony's most promising bat and newborn had lost both of his parents, but two kind Silverwings, Ariel and Cassiel have taken the young one in.

And now he must undergo the ceremony to solidify his adoption, to not only his new family but to the elders as well. It was important that this happens, although Chinook was nervous about it. All the members of the family that took him in would have to be present, plus any friends that they choose to invite. Days before the ceremony would take place the young newborn found himself hanging around his new brother, Shade, many times. Both of them mainly hunted, or talked with one another, slowly strengthening their new brotherhood, until the day had finally come.

In a secluded part of Tree Haven two bats could be found, Chinook sat on the ground while his new mother, Ariel, was grooming through his fur to make it clean. The older bat took much pride in making sure her new son's fur was pristine for tonight. "Uh…Ariel, are you sure this is necessary?" He questioned, in reality he was embarrassed at what she was doing, even though they were alone. A blush was hiding behind his black fur.

"Yes it is Chinook," Ariel responded while she combed some dust out. "Tonight is important and I want you to look your best."

The blush only was brightening as his embarrassment heightened, but still he let her continue. A small part of him liked it, serving as a reminder of how his birth mother used to do this for him. "Ok…"

She only smiled at seeing her son's embarrassment, "Oh don't worry, if it makes you feel better Cassiel is doing the same to Shade."

It helped a little as a small laugh was heard, "Then why aren't they here then?"

"Shade was embarrassed about you seeing it happen so he asked his father to do it in another part of Tree Haven."

"Why is he being cleaned?" Curiosity getting the best of him.

"Cassiel and I want the whole family to be presentable, so we all are being groomed for tonight," She pulled out a small clump of dirt from his wing.

"Even you and Cassiel?" He asked, an eye rose.

A smile had appeared on Ariel's face, "Oh your father and I already groom and cleaned each other…although it took longer than expected." A deep blush appearing on her face, but thankfully Chinook's back was turned to her so he couldn't see it.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'll tell you when you're older." Licking her wing she then wiped it on top of his hair.

Silence remained between the two, the only sounds in the room were their breathing and Ariel's claws combing through fur. "Ariel…I uh…"

"What is it Chinook?" She stopped, moving a bit so she could look at her son's face.

"I know I said this many times…but…I really appreciate what you, Cassiel and Shade did for me. I mean I was in a total rut over my mother and father's…" Both eyes closed as he struggled to say the word, a small tear falling. Both of Ariel's wings enclosed around him, reminding him that she was there and trying to give comfort. Shaking his head he continued on, "…You all were there for me when I needed someone. And then you invited me into your family…you all gave me a new lease on life when I almost gave up, and I thank you all for that."

Both of their eyes closed as Ariel nuzzled him, Chinook melding into the warm contact. "Oh Chinook, your brother, father and I always loved you…seeing you suffer the way you were hurt us. Even before all this happened you still felt like a son to me, and once the ceremony is done you'll officially will be my son."

"But why does this has to happen? I mean if you all already adopted me then why does this still has to happen?"

Unfolded herself from the young one Ariel continued her work, "It's tradition Chinook, in the past a lot of newborns have lost their parents and many have adopted them. The ceremony was started to make sure that the council of elders can make it know throughout the colony."

"But what happens during it?" He asks, moving from his new mother's reach and turning to her.

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll find out when the time comes." She then went back to grooming Chinook's fur; both of them looked when they heard someone approaching. In one of the openings in the room both Cassiel and Shade flew in and landed. The smaller bat grumbled a bit as they approached the two; all the while his father was chuckling at his son. "Come on Shade it wasn't that bad."

"Dad I can groom myself," Shade responded. "I'm too old for my parents to be doing it."

"Not for something this special," He addressed his son as they moved closer to the other two. "You all ready?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes, just about finished." She ran her claws through Chinook's fur once more and nothing came out, "All done."

Shade and his parents looked at the newborn, seeing how clean and well kept his fur was now. "So how was it," Shade asked.

"Well…a little embarrassing," He whispered to him.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," Cassiel responded with a smile. "But you might have to get use to it, since Ariel loves to do so to her children."

"Yeah…mom really liked doing that with me," Shade commented, shaking his head at the memory.

Just then Mercury flew into the room, landing before the family. Folding his wings around himself he looked at the two eldest bats, "It's almost time, Ariel, Cassiel I must speak with you two first." Both parents nodded as they told their sons to wait for them, and then walked over to the colony's messenger.

This left the two soon to be brothers alone for a bit, which was awkward for them since they didn't know what to say to each other. The seriousness of what's about to happen really hit hard for them. "So…you ok?" Shade was the first to ask.

"Yeah…just nervous…is all," Chinook responded, not making contact with him.

Shade smirked at that, deciding to have a little fun. "Wow, the great Chinook is nervous I never thought I would see the day."

"What are you talking about?" The bigger bat responded, looking at Shade. But then he smiled, catching on to what his brother was trying to do, "Oh nervousness is nothing compared to you being groomed by your parents still, wait till the others hear about it."

This caught Shade off guard as the smile he wore dropped, "Hey you were groomed too!"

"But they aren't officially my parents yet, just family friends looking out for me," The grin grew even wider.

"But I was just-"

Chinook just laughed at that, "Come on runt I was just turning your joke against you."

Shade couldn't help but smile at that, "Oh I get it."

"Or was I?" The bigger one grinned; Shade didn't care as the two of them laughed with each other.

Just then Ariel called for them, "Boys it's time." Just then the laughs were gone, and replaced with seriousness. They looked at each other and nodded before setting out to fly.

The small group flew higher up into the tree, going past many other bats who were still working. The small flight seemed to take longer for them; they weren't sure why but it made them nervous about it. Both boys hid it well from their parents, even though it didn't seem to help as the adults saw it within them. After what seemed like a long time for them, which was only a minute, they all finally reached the main chamber where the elders resided. The group landed on a flat spot as Mercury flew on to inform the elders that they were ready.

Shade and Chinook both smiled as they saw Marina there waiting for them, along with the friends the two invited. Once they landed Shade went to nuzzle his mate. "About time you all got here," She spoke first.

"Sorry but…we had to get ready first," Shade responded with a small blush.

"No matter, you all are here so now things can get started."

"Thank you for coming…it means a lot," Chinook told her with a smile.

"You're a good friend Chinook, there's no way I would miss it," Marina returned with a smile of her own. Both of them then folded their wings around each other for a friendly hug. They broke up as the bigger bat looked up to see all of his friends roosting above, Toad, Breeze, and all their other newborn friends were there. They all gave a friendly wave to each other as Ariel and Cassiel came up to them. "You all ready?" Ariel asked. Both brother looked at one another before looking back; they nodded together as everyone's attention turned to the main roost, where the elders have now assembled.

Frieda would have been the one to conduct this, but since her passing one of the other have taken over till a permanent leader could be decided. For now and older looking bat, named Aurora, has gain everyone's attention. "Chinook Silverwing, please step forward," the aged voice spoke.

Said bat gulped a bit as the nervousness from earlier only increased. Managing to put the feeling aside he walked forward almost as if he was caught in a spotlight. "You all have been gathered here because one has lost both his parents but two others have agreed to take him in," One of the other elders spoke. "Chinook Silverwing, please say the names of the two who have agreed to this."

Chinook took a few breaths, knowing that all eyes were on him now, "Ariel and Cassiel Silverwing."

"Will those two bats now step forward," Aurora called out. Immediately both parents walked forward and were by their soon to be son's side, eyes looked with the one speaking. "Tell everyone present why you are willing to adopt this bat."

It was Ariel who spoke first; she walked up till all of the elders eyes were on her. "As a lot of you know I was friends with Chinook's mother…I occasionally looked after him from time to time. This made me get close to him and soon enough I considered him one of my own. After…his parents' passing, I knew he needed someone and I wanted to be the one to take him in."

The elders didn't make a reaction as they shifted their gazes to Cassiel, awaiting his response. Stepping up the adult male spoke, "I may have not known Chinook for that long, but in the time that I've got to know him he has grown on me. He's a kind hearted soul once one gets to know him. He's my son's friend, and now brother, and also my son, and I'll do what I can to keep him here with us." He finished saying his peace and left the rest up to the elders, who all talked amongst themselves.

After a few seconds they stopped before speaking, "Will the offspring, Shade Silverwing step forward."

Shade nervously nodded as he moved, but then stopped as Marina gave him a reassuring smile. Nodding back he moved in front of the elders. "Please tell us why you're willing to have Chinook as your brother?"

The bat in question was silent at first, his mind trying to figure out what to say but it wasn't coming out clear. Knowing that it wouldn't help he just decided to speak, "Chinook and I have had a rivalry going on since we were born. I'll admit that he acted as a bully at first but…down the road he began being different in my eyes. I saw a friend…I needed a friend as did he. We it came to the point where we needed to depend on each other a new bond was formed…it wasn't one of friendship." He looked at Chinook with a smile before looking back at the elders. "It was one of brotherhood. It was a bond I was proud to have, and when it came to when he needed someone else to look out for him, I didn't hesitate. Even if his parents were still here, I'd still consider him my brother."

Everyone were surprised at his words, especially Chinook, the bigger bat had no idea the runt of the colony would have feelings like that. He wanted to shed some tears right there and there but kept them at bay. "Chinook Silverwing," One of the elders spoke, catching his attention. "Please tell us why you wish to join this family."

Chinook took a breath, just like Shade he was nervous, but just said things as it came along. "Ariel and Cassiel both have proven to me that they are dedicated parents to me. They comfort and helped me when I was in a time of need, and I'll forever be grateful to them. I know they will protect me and help when the time comes. As for Shade…I know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, his risked his life just to save me even after all the times I was mean to him. He showed me that he was a true friend…heck even more than that. I know I can't depend on him when I need him, and I would be proud to call him my brother, as well as Cassiel and Ariel my mother and father."

The elders nodded to that as one of them spoke to Mercury, the messenger then flew down to them, carrying a thorn in his claw. Moving closer to him the elders explained more, "You must now prick yourself with the thorn and smear your blood onto Chinook's head. This will make him as yours not only in name but now in blood."

They didn't say anything at this but nodded as Mercury came forward, "The mother and father will go first."

Ariel decided to Start off first and offered her wing, the messenger then pricked her with the thorn, causing her to wince some. Before she went further Aurora spoke, "As you wipe the blood on Chinook repeat the words, "'I Ariel take Chinook as my son', as with the father and son."

She nodded and moved closer to Chinook, nodding at her son she started to smear her blood on his head, "I Ariel take Chinook Silverwing as my son."

Once that was done another bat came over with a special leaf, wrapping her wing to stop the bleeding. Cassiel then got pricked and walked over to his new son, "I Cassiel take Chinook Silverwing as my son." The blood smeared onto his head, mixing together with his mate's

Chinook stood there as he felt the wetness of the blood soak into his head, in some sense this would be weird but a feeling of…rebirth of some kind could be felt. Just then it was Shade's turn as he got pricked as well. His brother came forward as he started to come closer; he received a reassuring smile and nod. "I Shade take Chinook as my brother," The blood smeared with his parents as all three finished. They all then looked up to see what else they had to do.

"Chinook will now smear his blood on his adopted family, establishing his role. You will repeat the words 'I Chinook Silverwing accept, say your family's names, as my new parents and brother'." Mercury then came closer as he waited for the young one to hold out his wing. He did so and the thorn pricked it, he winced also as the blood came out. Moving over to his three new family members he then smeared his blood on Ariel, Cassiel, and Shade's head. "I Chinook Silverwing take Ariel and Cassiel as my new parents and Shade as my brother." Once said and done the elders spoke once again.

"With the blood exchanged we recognize that Chinook Silverwing is now under the care of his new parents: Ariel and Cassiel. Go with Nocturna's blessing and the love a true family has." With that final statement the ceremony had ended and there were light cheers going around from all those in attendance. Ariel, Cassiel and Shade moved around Chinook and folded a wing around him, all smiles around. "Welcome to the family….my son," Cassiel said.

"Welcome, my brother," Shade second.

Chinook was touched by their words that he didn't care anymore and let some tears fall. He was glad this happened, he now officially had a new family and they were going to protect and help. "Thank you…all of you." Just then all of his friend joined and offered their congrats. This all lasted for a few minutes before they all left, leaving the family alone.

"Ok you two, your father and I have things we need to…catch up on," Ariel spoke as she smirked at her mate, getting the same thing also. "We'll see you two at our roost for bed."

"Ok mom," They both said, Ariel smiling at Chinook saying 'mom'. Cassiel then ruffled both of his sons' hair before the two adults flew off leaving the two brothers alone.

"So…what now, brother?" Chinook asked.

"Not sure bro," Shade returned with a smile. "You know the sun is about to come up, why don't we watch it, just like that one time."

Chinook smiled at this as the two began moving, "Sure sounds fun."

"Just don't go running off like a chicken."

"Hey I didn't run off I heard my mother calling."

"Yeah sure," Shade flew off, being followed by his brother.

"Just wait till I catch you!" With that the two brothers were off, both laughing as they flew towards the knothole and out into the sky. Both heading for a branch up in a tree, just like when they were newborns. Back then they headed to that spot as rivals, but now they were now going as brothers.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I love doing Silverwing stories and have many more plots to do. Please if you wish to read more from me please let me know. I love doing these. **_


End file.
